As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often employ storage resources (e.g., hard disk drives) to store data and programs of instructions for later retrieval. Traditionally, when a storage resource of an information handling system fails, the information handling system may be rendered unusable. Thus, in the event of a storage resource failure, an end user may not have the ability to reboot the information handling system to recover recently-accessed or critical user files. The problem may become even more amplified when an end user is working remotely or traveling—files may be lost and the information handling system may become unusable, leaving the end user at a standstill for productivity.